object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan
|-|1st Line = |-|2nd Line = Ethan is a contestant on Object Invasion Reloaded (which was renamed to just Object Invasion in Never the Same). He was placed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage, before getting eliminated in Never the Same, due to Lamp calling the police and them arresting him. He escaped prison a few episodes later, but was eventually recaptured by the other contestants as part of the challenge. Appearance Ethan resembles a human, with a big head with yellow hair, a blue body, and stick limbs. He has pulsating eyes, a small triagular nose, a unibrow which is always slanted and he usually has a giant sharped-toothed grin with yellow teeth. When in jail, his blue shirt was taken away for a prison suit. Changes Episode 1-2 He is very roughly drawn, with the body not even having outlines. Episode 3 The head is now brighter and filled with a gradient. Episode 4-5 Ethan is now much more neatly drawn and smooth, with the body having an outline and the eyes not being overlapped by his mouth. The limbs can also move now, as opposed to the older episodes where they stayed still. Episode 6 Ethan has now received shading. He has shading around the head, hair, and the side and bottom of the body. Episode 7 The bottom shading for the body has been removed, and the shading for the head and hair only goes along the side. Personality He's a nice contestant, and he seems to understand that people don't like his looks. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he says hello to Elastic Band, who, confusingly, asks him what he wants. Ethan says he wanted nothing before Glasses comes up and asks the two what they want to do, with Ethan saying he didn't know. When forming the teams, Ethan is put on the MLG Gangsters. Afterwards, iPad announces the challenge which Ethan exclaims "finally!" to. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode, but his team loses the challenge, making him up for elimination with the rest of them. In the following elimination in Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Ethan not only gets the second least amount of likes, with 3, but also the second most amount of dislikes, which iPad deduces down to the fact he's not an object. Luckily for him, he's safe with 35 votes, 11 less than OJ. In Chilled to the Bone, Ethan is one of the players from the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage, which he is happy about as he takes it as a chance to prove himself. During the race, Ethan says that he may win, but Phone comes up to tell him he won't. They argue until Phone zooms past him, which Ethan reacts to by using a boost and passing him. However, Phone and WAW then decide to close in on him, making his tires burn. Ethan "begs" them to stop, but they still do it and his car breaks down, making him out. The rest of the team lose the challenge, so they're all up for elimination, though WAW has immunity for being the best one on the team. In Never the Same, since there was a mistake in the voting poll, all of WAW's likes are turned to dislikes and given to a contestant of his choosing, in this case, Lamp. Ethan got the third amount of likes, but also had the most amount of dislikes... initially. Due to WAW giving extra votes to Lamp, he got the most dislikes. Ethan thanks WAW, before WAW says that he should have given the dislikes to him. Lamp is about to be eliminated, but then the police come in. They find Ethan and arrest him, saying he was both a thief and a murderer. Ethan begs them not to take him away but he is taken away. With Ethan gone, Lamp gets to stay in the game. In The Crate Outdoors, Ethan (now in a orange top) can be seen as iPad explains who's up for elimination after the challenge. He is escaping across the water in a boat, foreshadowing the next episode. In Evade From the Crowd, iPad is informed that a fugitive criminal known as Ethan Benswordo, and that the first person to find him will receive a reward. iPad decides to make the challenge to find Ethan and bring him to the police. The first ones to find Ethan are Window and Slingshot, who find him after he made some noise in a cave on a mountain Upon seeing them, he screams and runs past them. Slingshot then hits him with his ball, and he goes tumbling down the mountain. However, he still continues to run away, and is then seen by Skittle, Cakey and Popsicle. The chase continues, with accidents happening across the city because of it, before Ethan is cornered by all the members of the Aquatic Avocados and knocked out by Cakey. When the other contestants see that they have Ethan, they fight over it, with Ethan's unconscious body being thrown across the contestants. He is eventually delivered to the police by Notebook Paper, and the police explain that he got out due to the cell door being unlocked, and that he's now going to be taken to the most secure prison in the land so he doesn't escape. Trivia * Ethan is the first and currently only contestant to get eliminated but not go to Limbo Island. * Ethan is the only contestant not seen in the 2018 Object Invasion Christmas short, due to being in jail. * Ethan's last name is Benswordo, which is similar to his current voice actor's name, Bensword (Kim). * Ethan is often jokingly referred as holy by the fans, being nicknamed God or Jesus. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Contestants Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Males Category:Eliminated Category:Arms And Legs Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:3rd Boot Category:Eliminated but favorited later Category:OFA Category:Villans Category:Kids Category:Videos Category:Teen Category:Bad Category:Characters Category:Mean